It has been established that only approximately 15% of the American driving public wear their seat belts on a regular basis, despite the fact that the usage of seat belts has also been conclusively shown to prevent serious injuries resulting from automobile accidents. Legislation has been enacted requiring that seat belts be provided in all automobiles used in the United States and some jurisdictions have even contemplated the idea of enacting legislation requiring drivers to "buckle up" or be subject to a fine. Automobile manufacturers have used other methods and means to encourage seat belt usage including, prevention of engine starting until seat belts are buckled, warning lights, chimes or electronically generated voices as reminders to "buckle up". All of the above activities, both the legislation actions and reminder devices, have failed to significantly encourage the driving public to use their seat belts. As a result, the insurance industry continues to settle millions of dollars of claims each year which could have been prevented.